Broken Arch Ways
by TheWordsofUnknownPoet
Summary: "Tell me now where was my fault with loving you with my whole heart?" she whispered "Quinn please don't." "I loved you and you left me broken and empty like ancient coliseums and into the darkness I sink."
1. Chapter 1

"_Tell me now where was my fault with loving you with my whole heart?" she whispered_

"_Quinn please don't."_

"_I loved you and you left me broken and empty like ancient coliseums and into the darkness I sink."_

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Arch Ways<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

_Wondering what the universe has in store for us did the stars get together and converse about what may become of us are they listening to our late night conversations with our sleep filled voices and our endless I love yous did they plan this whole thing out did they plan me falling for you did they send their assassin of love cupid down to unleash the gates of hell into our heart erupting endless love did they plan for me to fall so hard, so many questions not many answers the stars are playing with us like we're pawns in their little game playing with emotions while they sit back up in the heavens with not a care in the world as our future stares at us darkly for we cannot tell if it is a friend or foe tis why we hold on tightly to each other and goodbyes aren't allowed phone calls are sacred kisses aren't brief at all love making leaves us tired but fully of joy and happiness and sleeping with you close is like being home all over again as the darkness consumes us like a stick in tar we slowly slip into conscious unconsciousness and when we wake bodies tangled like strands of hair after a hot shower we feel content we lay in darkness for we are afraid of what the future hold it leaves us wondering…_

'_I felt a dip in the bed I couldn't bring myself to pull her back down and ask her to stay as she dressed inch by inch the beautiful master piece she calls her body slowly disappeared behind an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants and her figure slowly disappeared my now closing door, my heart slowly shattered like it does every night for she leaves me broken and empty like the ancient coliseums I wonder if she feels the same way… no she can't for she wouldn't leave me drowning in her scent gasping for air tangled in my sheets at her mercy as the darkness that she leaves me in envelopes me I think to myself no she can't.'_

_**Screech screech screech**_

'_My eyes slowly open and the cold arctic like air of my room hits sending a burning sensation to my eyes, my body lay limp still sore and worn out from last night as hunger pangs assault my stomach I rise and begin my journey to the prison I call school.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

_Shall you love me for all eternity and even at deaths peak grasp onto our everlasting and fulfilling love, shall you let no other lips graze yours shall you speak of me with delight and passion shall our touch send the lighting of Zeus coursing through my veins, shall you get aroused by the slightest touch or the mutest words shall you comfort me and dry my tears shall you forever love me?_

'_Here I lay in cold sweat fear and bliss mix into my soul along with her warmth and her scent I sought out to touch her one last time to taste her one last to make her mine one last time but on this lonely float in the middle of the ocean of my emotions I sit and she stands at shore beckoning me to love her but I can't she will never understand why and as soon as I feel myself opening up I know I must leave, I rise I know it kill her inside because cause it kills me too I slowly dress covering up my bruised loved ridden body that she treasures and slowly head for the door with every step I take I feel my heart slowly crumble like the ancient arch ways in the coliseums, "What made me love thee? Let that persuade thee there's something extraordinary in thee." I ask myself as I walk past her and exit her bedroom and then home where I lay restless and wait for morning where the pain of secrecy shows it's self just so she can please the outside world.'_

**Nobody's POV**

"Two separate cars two separate streets same destination." Miss Holiday said as she drew out what she said. "You all are questioning yourself constantly you think you are different from everybody else but the truth is you you're all the same you all want the same thing and that is happiness, it's a new school year screw your resolutions about doing all your work and not making the same mistakes it's okay because you're going to trip up eventually and that's what life is about learning how to get through stuff to find happiness."

From across the room a pair of eyes seek out a body wantonly staring like a starving animal staring at a piece of meat from behind a cage with hungry and lustful intentions, as the figure from across the room cracks a smile the eyes slowly change from hungry to loving but they snap back when a huge figure makes its way next to the thing the eyes treasure the most the eyes erupt with anger not even Hades can tame himself, the figure from across the room turn and shoots the eyes a look and in a split second the eyes are back to lustful hunger,

"Now this year I decided to do something differently you will have a yearlong project which I will assign you a partner you must work with that partner no trades and no complaining, this project will involve a video on which you will show the journey you are taking to get to know that person and at the end of the year we will all present our films to the class no matter how embarrassing or personal you signed up for this class so you will have to roll with the punches." "Starting with the last table line up behind the laptop on my desk and click the button that says choose and it will select your partner."

As the pair of eyes slowly made its way to the front of the room and selected 'choose' many face spun back and forth and gradually slowed until it stopped on its destination a flood of lust hit the eyes for the third time in this class it's treasure stared back with a smile projecting brightly off the laptop screen.

"Rachel…" the words left her lips like angel. "My partner is Rachel." The bell rang at that very moment releasing the swarm of students from their daily prison and into the restless world leaving two figures standing in the empty classroom staring at each other with confusion, lust and fear they launched at each other lips, teeth and tongues battling each other for dominance, until the figure from across the room pulls back and speaks."

"Stop! We can't you know we can't…" the figure gathers her things just like the night before and leave the pair of eyes stand broken like the ancient arch ways in the coliseums again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys I'm back I know I've been gone for like ever but I'm back with a new story and yes I'm going to complete my other stories also.<strong>

"**What made me love thee? Let that persuade thee there's something extraordinary in thee." –Fort "The Merry Wives of Windsor Act III. Scene III."**

**First paragraph of Quinn's and Rachel's POV: moi-taimer-toujours. tumblr .com**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tell me now where was my fault with loving you with my whole heart?" she whispered_

"_Quinn please don't."_

"_I loved you and you left me broken and empty like ancient coliseums and into the darkness I sink."_

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Arch Ways<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Stay**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

_She keeps me at bay like the violent waves before a storm, eyes of fury burning holes through my soul, lips of Hades burning me at the slightest touch warming me like a gentle fire but steadfast with passion when mine meets hers like a volcano of eruption in my soul becomes whole again like her lips are Vesuvius and I am Pompeii slowly burning at her will, but as the lava cools and the fire dies out she leaves me wanting more as her lips leave mine I become more broken than ever before for I miss the taste of fire to my lips. _

I feel her pull back I don't want this to end, I don't want it to end not now at least. It's too soon but I feel her closing up and I give in as we break apart which leaves me yearning for her lips.

"Stop! We can't you know we can't…" She said as she gathered her things and left the room…she always does that she always leaves me like the night before and the night after I never leave she always leaves me standing there broken, I know she'll come tonight and I know she'll apologize and I know I'll forgive her and I know we'll repeat this same pattern. I decide to skip practice and head home I pull up into the empty driveway like usual my mom isn't home she's never home much anymore, as I make my way to my room I think of her and how many times we've made this journey to my room and not make it before we rip each other's clothes off how many times I've beg wantonly for her to make love to me to hold me tight, but now it's just me alone in my sorrow trudging up these empty stairs like a prisoner to his execution feeling lifeless and empty as I collapse on my bed my phone send vibrations through my arm I pick it up to stare at the screen through blurry tear filled eyes and I see the message I see every night.

'_leave your window open.' –R_

And again I am left broken like those arch ways in the ancient coliseums left to pick up my own broken pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

_As we lay in my sea of sheets sweat sliding down our bodies like dew on the morning grass right before sunrise, legs twitching as we lay eyes flutter with a combination of lust and tiredness legs tangled like the vines on an old worn out fence weaving in and out until we reach toes which were engaged in a playful game of footsie we speak of love so unimaginable that the angels of heaven yearn to feel what we feel and the demons from hell thirst for our happiness such emotions bring about anger and jealous and like the Hypercane storm crashing through our hearts as we lay in our sea of sheets on our love raft which is torn and tattered but refuses to sink even the great god Poseidon feels fury of its unwillingness to be taken under by his sea of chaos but in our sea of sheets we lay upon our broken raft with our lust filled body tangle and our unspoken I love yous forever we shall float without sinking into the sea of sheets._

Or so I wished for I never stay I never lay with the treasure I seek every night, I never express my feelings there are no I love yous or intimate conversations for I cannot allow such things, she has broken me too many times she has destroyed the foundations of my soul and has wrecked everything in her path she is a force of nature even the gods couldn't control, my heart yearns for her but my mind replays those cold looks and harsh words those unforgettable broken moments are the reasons I cannot let go and let her in for she shall be my destroyer.

As I rise to leave I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back down and with a gust of air with a broken tone she utters the one word that makes something snap inside me.

"Stay."

She said it the word she was never supposed to uttered and it broke me she broke me once again there I lay shell shocked for I couldn't compute anything my mind was racing and I couldn't stop it until I felt a pair of soft lips on my neck, I was never supposed to be touched she was never supposed to make love to me for I would fall for her a hundred times over but she proceeded.

Soft lips make their way down my neck and to my naked chest as she pauses for a moment to admire my most intimate area I attempt to leave again but she straddles me preventing me from leaving, she whispers to me with a broken voice…

"Tonight let go of everything you're thinking or feeling and just stay with me for once just leave it all behind and be with me."

And I crumble as she makes her way down between my legs sucking and biting from my breasts and stomach as she reached my treasure I let everything go and I slipped into ecstasy. Heart pounding blood rushing I couldn't stop myself from letting the series of moans escape my mouth as her tongue searched and sought out every inch of my treasure she licked and sucked and devoured me like she was never going to have a taste again my legs begin to shake and my moans grew strangled I let it all go my pain my walls everything I held inside I let go and I scream her name in ecstasy then the room went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

Sunlight creeps through my bedroom window like a shy child peeking out from behind its mother never fully revealing itself to the world, as my vision begins to clear my eyes begin to perceive the sea of olive skin my head is reclining on. I soon become aware of last night's events as I shift my head a bit to peer up at the rest of the olive skin wine colored bruises appear here and there along the skin, a smile creeps onto my face as I hear the echoes of her calling my name from last night replays in my head and arousal shoots through my body my eyes slowly travel down to between her legs and I lick my lips. I slowly shift myself so I now am at eye level with her most intimate area, my tongue slowly travels the length of her as I her a gasp sound from above I continue exploring her savoring her like she is my last meal, I know she has begun to wake up because her moans become more vivid and a hand finds itself wrapped into my hair as my tongue continues to assault her most sacred area she calls out in ecstasy and 3 little word escape her mouth. Like molten rock exploding from Vesuvius setting Pompeii ablaze she burned my soul with those words she destroyed my coliseum once more.

"_I l-love you…" she breathes._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys hope you enjoy this chapter there is much more to come<strong>

**Also check out my other stories:**

**You Don't Know Me Anymore**

**A Year Without Rain**

**First paragraph of Quinn's and Rachel's POV: ** moi-taimer-toujours . tumblr ****


End file.
